The Forgotten Come Back To Haunt
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Lin BeiFong has a secret that she would have taken to the grave, yet it is discovered within the walls of the Fire Nation and now her life and her very own foundation will start to fall around her, lies and deception will make room for accusations and the opportunity for friendships to be lost.
1. Chapter 1

"How long has it been?" Her voice was soft and cautious and a hand was gently placed on a stiff shoulder. Trembling fingers combed through silver hair and the voice that spoke was filled with emotions that didn't fit the description of the earth bender.

"It's been around fifteen years Suyin. Not one day has gone by that I haven't thought about it." Lin turned around to face her sister and her eyes begged for some form of comfort.

"Have you told him?" The younger of the two tiled her head and the wrinkles around her green eyes deepened with worry.

"Of course I never told him! Do you know what would have happened. I'm not sure why Lord Zuko agreed to it. I never should have done it in the first place! I lost everything that day. I didn't have you or mother and then when I..." She couldn't finish the sentence, her throat was becoming thick with emotions. Lin broke free from her little sister's grasp and started to pace the room that was her's while on the air ship.

Before Su could try to make her sister feel better the door to their cabin opened and one of the crew members bowed his head and spoke. "In the next two hours we will be reaching the Fire Nation. We recommend that you take a seat in the main deck for a safer landing." The boy left leaving the door open.

Lin as soon as the boy even opened his mouth was already wearing a face of indifference even when inside her very soul was being torn apart.

Suyin moved closer and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck burying her face in soft hair and taking a deep breath of the familiar scent. Her nerves calmed down. Soon after strong arms surrounded her and pulled her closer. The tight embrace reminded her of their mother and the feeling of nostalgia was starting to creep up on her. "We should start heading to the main deck." She whispered into the other's ear.

"I don't think I can face what I did Su...It's been so long." The savior of the Avatar didn't want to let go of her little sister afraid that she would be unable to control the fear that was starting to build up within her.

"It's going to be okay." Her baby sister promised. They let go of each other and with out another word they left the small cabin and walked through the metal hall. Another door opened on the right and out walked a rather tried looking air bender.

"Tenzin, hello. It seems that we almost made it to the Fire Nation." Suyin smiled and was greeted by a small smile and a bow.

"Lin, Su. You are both looking as beautiful as ever. And yes it seems we are almost to our destination. I find that rather a relief seeing as I was very much hoping this would help Korra." The area around them changed from a light conversation, to worry and anxiety. For that moment Lin pushed down her own problems and her mind was flooded with thoughts of the young and broken water tribe member. It's been a month and Zuko had proposed that Korra go through a different type of healing she had agreed with a simple okay and that was how they had ended up in a flying price of metal.

"I'm sure she will get better with time. She went through a lot and now we must give her the support that she needs." The youngest gave a sad smile and turned to Lin, who was avoiding Tenzin's gaze and just focusing on her sister or some bolt on the far wall.

"She's a strong kid and I think if she survived Amon then she can over come this." as he crossed her arms over her armored chest and a look of determination crossed her face as if she could just will the Avatar better.

"I agree Lin, but not all of us can be strong as you can." Tenzin's soft voice floated to her ear and she let her arms fall and started to walk.

"I'm not strong I'm adaptable." Was her last remark.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm wind of the Fire Nation, to many would have been soothing and a nice change from the strong and cold winds of Republic City. And to the travelers it was. Especially the Pro-Bending brothers who were both born and raised in the communities of the Fire Nation for a few years of their lives.

They all walked out of the air ship right as the last light of day was kissing the peaks of some far off mountains. A royal family was ready to greet them all with warm smiles and open arms.

Lord Zuko and his wife Mai were both smiling at the travelers. Their youngest son Iroh bowed his head. Then there stood, by her family, Fire Lord Erza. She had the same smile as her mother, but her father's eyes. Her skin was porcelain. The small piece of gold in her grey hair that was molded in to a flame representing her place as queen caught the light of the fading sun.

With long strides she met Korra and her friends half way.

Korra bowed her head in respect sitting in her wheel chair that was being pushed by Asami. "Thank you Fire Lord Erza for accepting us into your home." Everyone followed the Avatar's example. However Lin's eyes searched through the small royal family and was taken back when her eyes landed on a small girl who was only fifteenth years of age. She looked nothing like the people who surrounded her.

She had big green eyes and thick brown hair that was cut in layers past her shoulders. Bangs covered her brows and her small hand came to comb them to the side. Her full lips formed a familiar smile and she laughed when Iroh had whispered something in her ear. With the way she simply held herself, her whole body spoke that of a bender of substance.

"It is my honor Avatar Korra and it is a rather pleasant surprise to see my very dear friends." A laugh erupted from the woman and she opened out her arms. "Lin, Suyin, Tenzin, Bumi, Kaya. How have you all been?" The female water bender broke from the group and gave the woman an embrace, her older brother followed suit and so did Tenzin. Su gave a chuckle and kissed Erza's cheek while giving a hug.

The last was Lin. She pulled on a fake smile and the Fire Lord notice. The tension in her shoulders and how her eyes darted from her to the girl a ways away, Erza knew what was wrong.

She walked to the earth bender and pulled her into a tight hug. "She knows." Was all she whispered into Lin's ear and the air left her lungs. "We need to talk about this and no more running!" This last statement was a bit more aggressive, but Lin knew it was time to face what she tried to forget.

She pulled away and Erza clapped her hands together will glee changing emotions rather fast. Lin was still in a state of turmoil, but was good at hiding it. A pair of green eyes were set on her and it made turn away. "Oh how rude of me. You six weren't the only one to tag along were you." Erza faced Bolin, Mako, and Asami giving them all a smile.

"It is an honor." Asami smiled and she raised her head and bowed. The brothers did the same, but poor Bolin was on the verge of squealing like a boar. His reaction to her was the same he had when he first met Lord Zuko and Mako had to pat his brother on the shoulder to try and calm him.

"It's nice to meet you all. I am very grateful for your company Ms. Sato. It had given this world a large leap in the world of Industry. And you two..." She gave a playful smile. "Are one hell of a tag team in your pro-bending days. In all honesty you were one of my favorite teams. The moment the Avatar had joined I was ecstatic." The air around the group was light and joyful and Korra had a small smile on her face that Asami had notice and soon they shared it together.

Bumi not caring at the moment for any sort of good manners walked behind the queen and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "So fire breath when are we going to have something to eat I am starving." She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. "If you have let me finished talking to the young friends of the Avatar you would have heard me say that we would be having a feast in honor of your arrival."

Everyone laughed and they followed Erza who was walking back to her family. "Seeing as you have met most of my family I will introduce you to the ones that are new faces. This is my mother Mai," She pointed to the woman who was held against Zuko's chest. She smiled and bowed her head. "And the youngest if my daughter."

Many of then were shocked. Lin seem to be to only one composed at the only thing in her mind that seem to make any sense was.

_"That's not true."_


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was long and painful for only one person. Lin sat between Tenzin and Korra. She tried to join in on the small talk, but her eyes kept drifting to the girl sitting across from her.

Not once did they make eye contact, not once did they speak to eachother. Both were trying to avoid the dark demon that floated above both their heads. Lin didn't want that however, she knew how it felt like not knowing who you parent was and in this case, Sunako (that was the girl's name) didn't know who both her parents were. According to Erza she knew who Lin was, but did not know who else was forced into this situation.

Suyin talked to the girl finding out a lot about her. "Oh so you dance! Where I live we have the most beautiful of dance performances." Sunako smiled and leaned closer, her eyes lit up and Su was caught back at how much they resembled of a person she hadn't seen for years.

"That's amazing what do you do? Do you mind showing me a few steps?"

Everyone was rather shocked to find out that the Fire Lord had a daughter seeing as the girl was an earth bender through and through and they looked nothing alike. Also the elders that accompanied the Avatar knew regretfully that Erza was never able to bear any children, a cures that they supposed she had since her birth.

No one asked questions fear that they would offend the Queen. So they all, to pass the time, made small chat and were rewarded with stories from Lord Zuko, jokes from Bumi and commentary from Kya and Mai that left the room laughing and one or both men pouting like little children. When this would happen Mai would place a kiss on Kuko's cheek and Kya would just torment her brother some more.

"Just you wait." He would growl.

Korra who was slowly healing both emotionally and physically was becoming her old self again. The healing she would get from water benders was bringing back her strength and now she was going to try a new form of healing that used fire. With the small hope that she had recovered from her experience that landed her in this situation she looked forward to the healing.

Tenzin sipped his tea letting his eyes glide smoothly through the small group, all eating and laughing. When they reached Sunako she met his eyes and gave a large smile. He bowed his head and she went back to talking to Suyin.

She looked so familiar to him that it was starting to become uncomfortable. He knew who it was but couldn't put a name to it.

"It seems that we have to bring this small feast to an end and retreat to our rooms." The Queen said with a laugh as she arose and so did her guest. They walked out of the dinning hall and two servants waited for them.

"The women will be sleeping in the west wing while the men will be heading to the east wing. My servants will lead you to the general area and from there you can choose what room you wish to take." Everyone gave goodnight hugs and said that they would see each other in the morning. Lin got a farewell from Mako and instead of following the servant she kept her head down and followed the Fire Lord to the main hall.

When they were alone and able to talk freely Erza finally acknowledged the earth bender's presence.

"Fifteenth since you left that girl in my care and not once did you send a letter asking for her well-being! Not once did you visit and now you coward like some afraid little child. You're a BeiFong own up to you mistake!" This was the last thing that the Chief of Police would have expected. Erza at this point was screamed and pacing in front of her.

"I'm sorry! It was better that I didn't distract myself with the kid. She would have been in the way. That's why I left her here." She knew her words were unforgiving, but they rang with truth. If she had kept Sunako then it would have been a bad idea for both her and the child. One, Lin wouldn't have been able to focus on her job the way she would have wanted to at that time. Second, Sunako would've been neglected and would have grown up with a mother that was never there. Unlike Erza who, from the looks or it, gave the girl everything. Lin wasn't the motherly type and neither was her mother. How was she suppose to raise a child in republic city alone with no family?

"You are cruel! Did you know that? She is your daughter for spirits sake!" When Erza got no response she threw her hands up in defeat.

"At least tell me who her father is so when you leave I can tell her." Lin cringed at that and turned her head in a bit of shame. That was something she didn't wasn't to get into. If that person got involved then it would get messy.

"That's where I'm going to draw the line Erza! He can't find out because if he did I'm not sure what would happen." The earth bender looked up and once again had her face hard as stone. Her voice was strong and she crossed her arms over her armored chest.

With out a second thought she spun on her heel and started to walk up the stairs to the west wing. The through the earth she felt it. A small figure was leaning against the far right pillar and their heart was racing.

Then the figured pushed themselves off the pillar.

"Sunako!" The Queen said with shock and horror. How long has she been standing there?

Lin stayed frozen to the spot until the girl was right next to her. For the first time in their lives, mother and daughter made eye contact.

One was in a state of confusion while the other had a hate so deep within her that all she saw was red.

Her eyes shined with a ferocity just like the woman who gave life to her. .


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you ever think that you knew what was good for me, because you know nothing about me." Her words were spat out with such venom that any living thing that weren't the two women standing there would have withered and die.

"Sunako listen to me please!" Erza begged the girl. She moved towards the two earth benders and stopped when her daughter gave her a look of pure disgust.

"Now that I think about it, you never really cared about me, did you? This was all some sort of charity." Her body was trembling with anger and the sudden realization made her chest hurt. Tears welled up in her bright green eyes, but as soon as they appeared she blinked them away.

Lin had her head down and her eyes were hidden with her own anger. How could this brat not understand that it hurt her ,more than she cared to admit, when she gave her baby away. It felt like she was loosing a limb.

"Sunako you don't understand!" Finally when Lin spoke it shocked the two in her presence.

"You need to know that I did it because I had to!" She raised her head slowly and let her arms fall from her chest. When she looked at the girl before her, she had hoped that she was able to calm her, but to no avail. This only seemed to anger her more.

"You didn't give me a chance. I bet as soon as I was in your arms you couldn't wait to let me go. So don't come to me and say that you knew what was best for me, when you didn't have the slightest clue on how I was going to turn out." Again her voice was laced with poison and she took a swift step forward to close the distance between the woman.

"How dare you!" Sunako almost screamed. She spun on her heel and made a dash to the west wing trying to find a haven within the walls of her room. The soft ringing of her bracelet rang through the halls. Soon the soft fire light from the torches that were placed along the walls weren't strong enough to fend the darkness from swallowing her. A door slammed and that made both women belive that their daughter was in her room.

Silence for a few minutes was what became their demon as they were left to pounder their thoughts.

"I thought out everyone in the world...You would have understood that poor girl. How do you think it felt like growing up without knowing where you came from. Waking up every morning and knowing that you weren't home. Lin I thought you would have wanted to spare her from that pain and uncertainties that were destined to fall on her shoulders." Erza spoke with a soft voice and the shuffle of her royal robes indicated that she was moving away from Lin.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but she has the right to know just like you and Suyin do. Let her know who her parents are. She needs that." The sound of a door opening and closing told the earth bender that she was alone in the hall. Memories came flooding through her and it was too much to bear.

There was no way that she was going to be able to do all the things that were asked of her. She was cold and bitter like everyone said she was. Why did she have to change it now for some mistake she had fifteen years ago? And yet when she had held Sunako in her arms for the first time it didn't feel like a mistake more like a blessing in disguise.

She was a fool to let the best thing in her life slip through her fingers.

The next morning the first to rise was Tenzin and as he walked through the halls in search of the dinning room he saw through a wall length mirror that showed the royal gardens, a small figure was kicking and punching the air while dirt disks flew passed her head, missing by mere centimeters.

There was a net positioned between two rose bushes and a pile of disks were starting to form on the ground in front of it.

A head of brown hair made his heart warm and the thought of his mother made its way to the forefront of his mind. He opened the window having it slide easily on the floor. Grunts of effort filled his ear and when he had made his way to the clearing her saw Sunako in training attire. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore loose red pants with yellow flames wrapping around her waist and a tank top that had been cut sorter to show her stomach.

With the way she was bending a cloud of anger was looming over her and Tenzin stepped in. While one of the disks was in mid-flight her raised her hand and a ball of air surrounded it making it stop in its track. This made the girl jump in surprise and turn to face the Air bending Master.

"Master Tenzin..." She bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you I do hope I wasn't causing any trouble?" She gave a small smile and relaxed her body that was only a few moment ago stiff from the vigorous bending.

"Not at all my dear. As a matter of fact I couldn't help but notice the way you were bending was rather aggressive. I know that, that is how the element that you were bounded with is. However your energy, you can say was rather clouded with anger." Tenzin let the piece of earth that he had suspended in the air fall to the grass with a soft thud. He took a few steps towards the sweating girl. This reminded him when he was teaching his oldest daughter. She was very stubborn in learing the art of Air bending and when she practice the skill it was rather fuelled with an annoyance towards her father. He understood well because as a boy he still remember going through the same phase.

"Mind if I challenge you to a small duel of sorts." The girl smiled, but there was somthing in her eyes that made the smile seem forced.

She still bowed her head again and kept the smile on her face. "It would be an honor, but I'm not sure what an air bender can teach me." Sunako raised her head to see the older man give her a rather strange look. "Not that I mean that as an offence. The two elements seem to be polar opposites."

He laughed and began to circle the earth bender. She took this as a sign that their duel had begun and her training was in progress. "All elements can be incorporated into one another. The stance of a water bender performed by a fire bender can change his or her way of fighting, making that much more unpredictable and the same goes for earth and air."


	5. Chapter 5

"It seems that the both of you have bonded." A female voice sang to the two benders sparing in the clearing. Tenzin laughed and smoothed the wrinkles that had appeared on his robe and then ran a strong hand through his beard to make sure no bits of earth were caught in it. Sunako only had to let her shoulders fall and place her hands on her hips, trying to regain her breathing. The fight that they had, was interesting.

Tenzin would calmly tell her to keep her feet placed firmly on the ground and only lift them when needed. He said that the first key in becoming a master was being in tune with your destined element. The older man used himself as an example and told her to watch the way he was moving. Sunako tried to move the way she thought the earth would if in her place and it was rather odd changing her form of fighting. In her mind she had went back and tried to picture the scrolls she was given as a small child with all the forms that an earth bender should know. She used them for the first time and her attacks were weak, but she had managed to hold her own and had a few close blows when she was trying to dodge her opponent.

"Good morning Suyin, I hope you slept well. My Uncle Iroh has a habit of snoring so loud that even in our wing we can hear him." Su laughed and walked up to her niece. She placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to her old friend.

"I hope you weren't giving this old bison to much trouble." The older woman leaned down and had her face near Sunako's. She laughed and the air bender rolled his eyes.

Nonetheless he bowed his head and gave Sunako a smile. "I was a pleasure sparing with you." She gave a small bow in return and watched as he walked back from were he came from, then it struck her. How was he able to go twenty-five minutes fighting and not break a sweat? And yet she was out of breath and drenched in sweat.

She was broken from her confusion when Su had moved away from her and levitated a broken disk.

"Now my dear I heard from a little fire ferret that you know who your real mother is..." The sentence was straight to the point and caught the youngest off guard. She soon however regained her composer.

"She's not my mother." She said as she had let her hair fall over her shoulders and ran her fingers through the brown locks trying to untangle it.

"Please Sunako, don't say something like that." Su said with the tone of a mother. "You are blood and your mother and I know it."

"The way your wording it makes it sound as if we're family." She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because we are! I'm your Aunt and I think I have the right to try to get to know you. I know without a doubt that you never felt at home here. This isn't where you belong. In the Fire Nation! You're a BeiFong, an earth bender."

Sunako's eyes widen, then they narrowed and shot a glare at the woman. Su when looking at her niece in that state saw a mirror image of her older sister and it chilled her to the bone.

"Well then _Aunty Su_, tell me. Why did my oh so dear mother give me up.

She didn't have an answer for that because she never asked.

A moment of silence passed.

"That's what I thought, even her own sister doesn't know." Tears were shining in her eyes and as the seconds went by it was getting harder and harder to keep them at bay.

"You're right I don't know her because I haven't seen her in thirty years, and she changed a lot from the last time I saw her." The disk fell to the ground and she approached the girl who just stood tense before her.

"I'm not sure why she did what she did, but I'm here for what ever you need. You're family and that makes you very important to me. And your grandmother would be proud with the way you turned out. She would have loved to meet you." When she said those words Sunako let her arms fall from her chest and her fingers played with a bracelet that she was wearing. Three metal bagermoles were held to her wrist by a piece of worn leather. Su noticed, but didn't say a world all she did was placed a delicate hand on her shoulder and the other moved to cup her cheek. Tears shined in Sunako's eyes and she was biting her lip. Su saw the walls that the girl had form just he other night slowly fall and a small caring smile formed on her lips.

"Welcome to the family." She whispered then and then took her in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The two women parted ways and the weight on Sunako's shoulders seem to have lifted a bit. She had a real family and that made her smile like an idiot. Of course she was going to talk to her birth mother about what happened between them, or in literal terms what didn't happen.

She was scared and didn't want to face the rejection that would most likely be thrown at her when she tried to talk to Lin. The older woman already said that she didn't want anything to do with her and that it would only make things a mess, but it didn't stop her from walking to her room and changing as fast as she could to try to catch Lin as she was walking to breakfast. Maybe there was where she could have a heart to heart and get her questions answered.

As soon as she had her robes over her head she rushed to her door and pressed her ears to the hard wood to see if she could hear foot steps that would give her a hint that the person she was wanting to see was passing by.

"Kid I know your leaning against the door." A heavy and familiar voice was heard through the cracks.

Sunako was so surprised by the voice that she had jumped back and stumbled falling on her rear, making a very painful thud.

The creaking of her door told her that someone was walking into her room while she was on the floor with tears in her eyes because of how hard she had hit the ground.

A pale hand was in front of her face before she could gather her wits and without thinking she took it and was pulled up. The same hand let go of her and was placed on her shoulder, smoothing the wrinkles on her robes. "Be careful next time and don't make it a habit on leaning against the door to try to hear what's happening in the other side it makes you look suspicious and it makes you look as if you were trying to avoid someone." The end of the sentence was laced with a bit of hurt and when Sunako looked up, Lin was right in front of her looking her over making sure she wasn't hurt beside her now sore bottom. Her face gave no evidence that she had spoken with suck emotion so at that point the girl was thinking she had just heard it.

Her cheeks got red with embarrassment and a bit of guilt for making it look like she was trying to avoid her birth mother.

"As a matter of fact I was trying to get a chance to talk to you."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Erza you look like you didn't sleep all last night." Suyin looked worried as she met the eyes of the Fire Lord. They had come across each other while Suyin was walking from the communication room after calling her family in the Metal Clan and Erza from her usual walk around the castle.

"I didn't. Sunako over heard a conversation between her mother and I and, well let's say that Lin didn't really make it sound as if she was excited about meeting her daughter after so many years. As a matter of fact she had been against the idea and essentially said that Sunako was a distraction and she didn't want anything to do with her." This short speech had ignited her anger towards the resistant earth bender once again and her mother instincts kicked in. How dare someone hurt her baby?

"How can she say that about her own flesh and blood I don't understand it?"

She shook her head lightly making sure that her flame shaped pin didn't fall from her grey hair.

"She's going to want to see who Sunako is. Lin has always been a curious person and she's also going to want to try to make a bond with her. Whatever she said last night was probably just because of the heat of the moment." Suyin had a point if past events were any indication then Lin would want to know who Sunako is and who she will become.

Erza calmed down. "You're probably right."

"You should be proud nonetheless about her. She turned out to be a rather powerful bender. I saw her sparing with Tenzin not to long ago. She reminds me of..." Suyin was cut short when the Fire Lord said with a smile.

"Aunt Toph."

"Yes, I agree." The second youngest Beifong replied. Then her eyes widened and a questioned formed in her head.

"I saw a bracelet on Sunako's wrist with three bagermoles. Did you give it to her?"

"As a matter of fact your mother did."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry for the long wait! And also this whole story has not been beta read so if you see any mistakes please tell me. Love you all and this chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers I hope this is what you guys were hoping for._

* * *

"Why did you give me up? Just answer me that and I will never talk to you again if that's what you want." The statement hurt more than Lin had expected, maybe because now that their situation was put into more simpler terms it made it sound all the more worse.

"I couldn't raise a child at the time. Especially with who your father was. It would have caused more trouble for all of us. And with my line of work I make enemies. If I would have kept you, you would be the person that every bad guy on the streets would want dead, because they would use you against me." Lin was saying the truth and it made the girl hang her head low, trying to look at anything beside at the woman in front of her. "Sunako look at me. Do I look like the mothering type?" They stood in the girl's room as the air started to fill with tension. Then a simple word escaped her lips, one that made Lin forget how to breathe.

"Yes." When she got no response from her birth mother she continued to speak.

"You do look like a mother. _My _ mother." She moved closer and tears were shining in her eyes. "I will never forgive you for what you made me go through. But you're my mom! Please stop trying to cut me out. I don't deserve it. Please." Her voice cracked and she had to raise her hand so she could wipe the tears that had escaped her bright green eyes. Then like in a flash of light Lin saw herself when she was that age graduating from the Metal Bending Academy. As she got home to an empty house, she felt truly alone seeing as no one was there at her graduation in the crowd to cheer her on as she walked across the stage. She felt alone, cold, and had no one to have her back at that moment to tell her that she had grown up to be an amazing young woman or to tell her that they were proud of her.

But she had the chance to make sure her own daughter didn't go thought the same thing she did all those years ago. So out of complete instinct she lunged forward and pulled the girl into her arms. Lin felt strong thin arms wrap around her waist and a face be buried in her chest.

"I'm so sorry Sunako, I never thought that it would hurt you so much. All I wanted was to make sure you didn't end up like me. In all honesty I would have preferred if you hated me so it would be easier on both of us." The arms wrapped around her waist and she felt her take in shaky breaths.

"I don't hate you. I don't think I ever can, I'm just glad that you're holding me now, so please don't let go." She whispered and her voice was think with emotions. This didn't mean that it was the end of their troubles. They still had to form that bond that was put aside for a very long time. Then there was still the issues of her father, but they would cross that bridge when they got there. No need to rush.

"I'm so proud of you kid." Lin whispered into her hair. A hand moved to cradle the back of the girl's head while the other wrapped around her back. "If things had turned out differently then I wouldn't have let you go." Of course Lin was saying the truth and at that moment she just had to close her eyes to make sure that what was happening was real.

What ruined the moment was a small laugh that sounded familiar to the Chief of Police. Shockingly Sunako was the one to pull away first wiping her eyes with haste.

Asami walked passed the open door with Korra in her wheel chair. The two young women were smiling about something and looked at the two earth benders when they had calmed down. Slowly the Avatar was gaining her strength and it was a relief to everyone close to her. The dark circles under her eyes were starting to fade and she was starting to gain feeling in her legs again, walking very short distances.

"Good morning Chief! Good morning Sunako!" Korra said with a smile Asami smiled too. The she noticed Sunako's slightly red eyes and then saw the hand that BeiFong had placed on her shoulder. It freaked her out, how much they looked alike.

The youngest of the group smiled and moved away from her mother walking towards the friends and patting Korra's shoulder lightly. "Morning to you too, girls! Are you ready for a royal breakfast! The food here is amazing and I'm sure you would both love it!" Before they left to go eat Sunako threw one last smile.

Lin felt different after that talk. She didn't know how to explain it. The feeling was strange. She felt whole. Now she had someone who she could always count on. Yes she had her sister but she would need to leave to go back to her family, but Sunako, she would always be with her. Her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for reading, and thank you for those reviews that caught my mistakes and told me about them. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think they get me writing faster haha _

* * *

As Lin was walking down the hall she felt heavy footsteps follow her through the hallway for some time until they finally caught up with her. "Spirits Lin why in the world must you be in such a rush to get somewhere." Her sister laughed and stopped beside her.

"You will not believe what I found out about are new little member of the family..." Suyin said with excitement and a light on her eye that was very similar to the one a child would get when faced with a new toy.

Of course this would be the point where Lin would say that she didn't care and that Su had to grow up because she was acting like a child, but for some reason a spark ignited when her younger sister said it was about her daughter. Maybe it was some long forgotten maternal instinct that she had buried away for years, and now since she was faced with her Sunako, her own flesh and blood those instincts seem to be wanting to come.

"What about it?" Lin asked as she continued to walk to the general direction of the dinning hall.

"Mom knows about Sunako...in fact she met her around six years ago, when mom was visiting to say hello to Zuko and Mai."

That was something that she wasn't expecting, so it was only common sense that she stop and turn to her sister in shock and in minor horror. "Mom knows about her! They weren't suppose to tell anyone, which includes our mother."

Suyin placed and hand on Lin's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"We could never hide something from her and you know the bigger the secret the faster she was going to figure it out. And Erza didn't tell her anything. As a matter of fact she figured it out on her own. Erza said that mom just had to feel the girl's face to know she was a BeiFong." The younger of the two tried to calm her sister and say that it was okay, that mom had approved of Sunako and gave her blessings, so she had no reason to be freaking out.

"They hit it off very well from what I heard. Mom wouldn't let her out of her sight. So stop fussing Lin, she was okay with it. Even when she's not around she still gives us the freedom to do whatever we want and never ask questions." The last part eased the tension in the air and Suyin took this as her chance to add the little part she found the most interesting.

"She gave her a gift before she left too."

"What?" Lin finally said.

"A bracelet with thee bagermoles. Erza said that mom told Sunako that as long as she had that bracelet on nothing was ever going to happen to her. Sunako hasn't taken it off since. Then she left. They haven't heard from her since."

"Mom had always been the sentimental idiot, and more as she got older." It was still a shock to Lin that her mother knew about her daughter, but worse things could have happen.

"You're right." Su laughed. Then a light of mischief shined behind the older woman's eyes.

"What was that Suyin I didn't hear it?" She said smiling one of her rare smiles.

At first Su didn't get the joke, but she was a quick thinker. "Oh, shut up Lin and you know what I said, and I warn you that's going to be the last time I say it." They both laughed and once again started to walk to the dinning hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sunako parted ways with the Avatar and her friend, in search of her mother.

She looked in her bedroom, in the gardens and nothing. She was nowhere to be seen. Then it hit her, she was probably in her study.

It took the girl on a few minutes to find the room in question, so she was a bit surprised when she saw a few government officials walk through the open door. Before they caught sight of her she made a dash to the nearest room and hid in there. Sunako kept the door open a crack to see who was going into her mother's study. Around seven men from her royal court had walked through the threshold.

When she was certain that the last man had entered the room she slowly walked out to the hallway, making sure that the door didn't wine as she closed it. She looked down both ends of the hallway to make sure that no one was coming and walked to the door of the study.

_Curiosity always killed the ferret, but satisfaction brought it back...most of the time._

Sunako always thought that when she was doing something she wasn't suppose to do, as a matter of fact this wasn't the first time she had listened in on a private meeting her mother was apart of.

She had a vent that she would crawl through to see and hear what was happening, but she didn't have time for that. So she had to make do with crouching in front of the door with her ear pressed against the wood.

"My lady we recommend you that you take the right precautions in dealing with this threat." Said a man.

"I'm sorry Lord Gray, but I will not hide behind these walls and watch as my nation is corrupted with these idiotic ideas." This time Erza spoke and her voice was loud and demanding and Sunako knew that when her voice was like that she ment business

"The Red Lotus is a serious threat I agree, but we will not fall to some government hating scum. If they plan to throw an attach on my home then they are going to be met with one hell of a fight."


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning short round." Said a cheerful Bumi. Sunako tried to find it in her to smile back at him, but it was hard and with what she had just heard. He saw this and gave her a little pout. Kya saw it too and gave her a look of worry.

"Are you all right you look like you're about to give someone some bad news." She asked from her spot at the table. The people who were with her were both her brothers and Team Avatar.

"Did Pabu chew on something of yours." Bolin tried to guess, the animal in question was resting on his shoulder and his head had perked up at the sound of his name, but when the ex-pro-bender started saying he was a bad boy, the fire ferret bowed his head in shame.

"No it's not that, I just over heard something that I think you should all know about." Sunako finally spoke and as she did, she walked up to the table and sat next to the air bending masted, Tenzin.

"Well what is it?" Mako said a bit impatiently.

She took a deep breath and looked Korra and everyone else in the eye. "I over heard my mother talking to her royal court, and they were saying that there is a possible attack being planned out by the Red Lotus. I knew you all would want to know so you guys could get out of here and back to Republic City as soon as possible." Silence fell in the room and all eyes were on Korra the one who had suffered the most at the hands of that group. At that moment they were more worried about the Avatar then anything else.

The teenager seem to notice that the spot light was on her so she pulled a strong face trying to hide the damage. "We need to stay here and make sure that Lord Zuko's family is safe. I know that their first target is going to be Sunako and her mom, so we need to stay here and make sure that they are out of harms way." Her three closest friends tried to reason with her , but were cut short by Bumi slamming his hand down on the table making his morning tea ripple inside his cup.

"Korra's right, Fire breath is our friend and we need to make sure that her and short round are safe. Who knows what other freaks can be apart of that gang? For all were know Zaheer has a twin and he's an air bender too..." Before he could say more, his younger sister shoved her elbow between his ribs, shutting him up.

"I believe that a few of us should stay behind to aid the royal family, while the rest go back to Republic City to make sure that Avatar Korra is safe." Tenzin added on. He then causally sipped on his own morning tea, ready for the back lash that he was sure that he was going to get from his pupil, but he got none to his surprise.

"They need all the help and protection they need. Tenzin I know I'm in no shape to fight but I want to stay. I'm not a coward and I'm not going to run off and hide." Korra looked at her once air bending teacher, trying to tell him that she was ready for what ever they were going to face.

"You make us sound like we're damsels in need of rescuing." Sunako said with a playful tone.

"We know you're not Sunako but your mother is family to us and now that we met you, you're our family too, so we need to make sure you're safe. " Bumi smiled at the girl and brought a piece of fruit to his lips ready to take a bite.

As relief flooded through the girl they heard a strange sound. Lin BeiFong laughing. Everyone, but Sunako, was shocked to here that sound. She just turned her head to the door and saw her mother and her aunt smiling at each other.

Kya gave them a questioning gaze and said. "One day you are wanting to kill one another and now our esteemed Chief of Police is laughing as if she does it everyday. Who are you two and what have you done to the BeiFong sisters." She leaned forward and rested her arm on the table while her other one laid on her hip. Lin rolled her eyes and then sat across from Suanko, while Suyin sat next to her. While they started to get the food that was an abundance on the table, they finally noticed the air thick with tension.

"It's good that you are both here we have something important-" Before Tenzin could say anything more Erza came in. She smiled at everyone and bent down to kiss the top of Sunako's head. "Morning sweetheart." She whispered in her ear.

"Morning mom."

"So Erza are you going to give us anymore details about the Red Lotus? Do you know when they are going to attack or no?" Bumi looked at the Fire Lord who had stopped in her tracks and turned once again to face her daughter. Now ignoring the oldest of Aang's children. Knowing very well who had given them that piece of information.

"Sunako I have told you this before you need to stop listening in to my meetings!" Her voice had rose a bit and it made the girl bow her head in shame very much like how the fire ferret had done a few minutes ago.

"They needed to know mother, knowing you, you would have never told them and gave them a stupid reason to leave. Out of all the people that should know, it would be them." Sunako tried to defend herself, she knew this was going to happen, but she had to let them know.

"We are the Fire Nation, we are strong and we will prevail." She spoke with an edge to her voice and it made Sunako cringe.

"We are not invincible mother." The girl shot back.

"We are a nation, yes we are."


	10. Chapter 10

She was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by earth. A border surrounded her about five yards away from on all sides, making a square around her. Then took she was in was filled with training equipment so it looked rather strange to have a see a square of dirt in a room that looked like only the best had trained there.

As Sunako stood inside the square, Lin, who had walked in the room in search of her daughter, was standing on the side watching her kick and punch the air causing the earth around her to form pillars, or break apart to form a boulder that would get shot at the far wall where a net was place to catch her attacks.

Now that Lin had an opportunity to finally look at the girl, she saw that she had a small frame, she was only five foot two and still had a bit of growing to do. Her hair was medium length and kept down around her and everyone else, but pulled back into a tight pony tail when she trained. Her skin sun-kissed, but only very lightly. When Sunako finally stopped to take a break, her skin was shining with sweat and she hung her head low. There was something wrong.

At that moment Lin decided to make herself known, clearing her throat she caught the girl's attention and made her spin on her feet to see who had made the noise. As soon as the girl had seen it was Lin she hid her face, the sweat dripping from the tip of her nose was making the dirt under her feet turn a few shades darker when the droplets of water hit the ground. "Get out!" Was all Sunako had to say and that threw the older woman for a loop. Her voice was so harsh and menacing that it sounded as it came from someone else not the girl she was staring at.

"What's gotten into you kid, you have been gone for the past three days. Ever since that fight you had with your mother and stormed off, nobody has seen or heard from you." She had intended for her voice to ha a bit more soft and worried but it just came out like if she was scolding the poor child. And in a way she was.

Sunako hadn't reacted to the tone of the voice and just stood there with her head bowed keeping it out if Lin's sight. "Sorry I didn't know I was forced to be at your beck and call every day." Before anything more had been said, she had turned to walk away and out of the training room.

The more experienced earth bender had gotten confused because she had no idea what Sunako's statement had meant. So she walked up behind the retreating girl and reached out to her grab her upper arm. W he had gotten a Hold on the thin limb she spun her around and the space between them had closed a considerable amount. Sunako bowed her head and her bangs fell to cover half of her face.

_Why was she hiding her face from me?_

"I'm not sure what has gotten into because it's not cute so drop the act and tell me what's wrong." Lin gave her arm a tighter squeeze then she had meant to and she heard the younger of them wince a bit.

"You're hurting my arm." She hissed. Again she was hiding her face.

"Tell me what's wrong and I will let you go." Lin ignored the girl's protest and pulled her that much closer.

"Let go of me!" She scream, she tried to yank her arm free of the iron grip it was in.

Then Lin had finally gotten a good look at her daughter's face, it was right below her eye, right on top of her cheekbone.

"Who hit you?" Her voice was low and dangerous, it sent shivers down the girl's spine.

The cut on her face had scabbed over and a bruise had formed around it, when she had first gotten the cut it had swollen a good amount but it had went back to size after it was iced but it still made Sunako's breath hitched every time she would say a certain word or made her face go a certain way making a dull pain a home on the side of her face.

"No one, now let me go." Once again she tried to yank her arm free, but to no avail.

"_Who..._" The simple word held a lot of power and it made fear blossom like a flower in Sunako's stomach. Her green eyes widen. Yet she held her head high and don't show the fear that she was hiding for the woman.

"So know you care. You think just because you have walked into my life it gives you the right to control it? Let go of me you vile woman. You have no heart and the only reason you give a fuck is because you feel sorry for me, but I don't need your pity and I don't need you." With her free hand she shoved Lin away from her causing her to let go of her arm which at this point had an angry red hand print. She collected herself and stormed out of the room and was about to reach the door. Immediately after she had turn her back she had regretted saying those words, but they were true. Why did she care after all those years apart.

She shook her head of those thoughts and thought she heard her name get called out from behind her, but her thought was killed as the door flew open showing a breathless servent who out if breath still managed to say.

"Princes the palace is going under attach."


	11. Chapter 11

"Princess I implore that you follow me to where your mother has been taken. It is not safe that you go out there and try to fight off the invaders. The children of Avatar Aang have given their bending abilities to aid in the defence of the Palace. Your Uncle has sent me himself to make sure that you are seen safely to the throne room where guard are place for your protection." The servant said this trying to keep up with Sunako's long strides.

"No I am not going I need to protect my home." Her voice was strong and sounded like that of a real royal.

"You are dismissed." The servant didn't move away until she repeated herself with narrowed eyes and a snarl that had the poor man running like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Dam it Sunako listen to the man...I want you with Erza right now!" Lin was tried of being ignored and walked in front of the girl stopping her in her tracks. If she was going to end up hating her then so be it, but she was not going to watch her go off and put herself in danger if she was in the potion to prevent it.

The girl before her relaxed and looked up to meet Lin's eyes for a fleeting moment she saw her mother. They both had the same look of determination and loyalty. "This is my home, the place where I took my first steps, the place where I fist laughed. I grew up here. I may not belong within these walls, nor do I belong in these robes, but this is my home. I have to fight, I have to make sure that my mother and this place are safe." Sunako's voice was soft and full of emotion a small sad smile was on her lips. Taking a few steps forward she placed a hang on the older woman's shoulder and reached up placing a feather light kiss on Lin's cheek. The act was so unexpected and the world's were so heartfelt. The she couldn't help let a flow of jealousy blossom in her chest, but she pushed it aside. If only she had made a different choice all those years ago.

A gush of wind pushed her silver hair back and the smell of Sunako's perfume mixed with sweat from her training told her that the girl had walked past her reaching the main doors that was only down the hallway.

"Your wrong..." Lin said softly.

That made the younger of the two stop dead in her tracks and she turned her head to the side. "The first time you ever smiled, the first time you ever laughed was in my arms." As simple as the statement was it sill made Lin cringe at her own stupidity. She had lost so many things in the last fifteen years of her daughter's life. Now that she thought about it she would have had a perfect life. _They _would have been happy, just the two of them.

Yes, she had her girl back, but she would never seen her baby again.

The sound of a door opening and closing made her turn around to see that Sunako had gone. A single tear formed at the corner of Lin's eye and it slowly slid down her scarred cheek.

...

She wonder if it was true, or was her real mother was just saying that to try to keep her from the fight, but she didn't want to turn back now and find out. She was in the court-yard and she saw the destruction that decorated her home's front yard. Three air ships flew over head with wires shooting down from above to dig into the ground by her feet the keep them anchored.

Sunako heard orders being yells and screams of terror. Fire, earth, water, and air shot into the air as attacks were shot and deflected. The chaos was so great that she didn't know where to start. Guards were fighting and taking the orders from Uncle Iroh. The avatar's children were fighting together keeping an eye on each other. Pushing the on slaughter of intruders no doubt apart of the Red Lotus.

A man trying to enter the main doors caught her attention and rage filled her. _How dare he... _She punched the air and a bit of earth flew past her, spiralling towards the intruder. He felt the attack and dodged it easily. The girl recovered quickly and she jumped in the air spinning and sending a series of kicks, making dry dirt fly at him in a continuous stream.

With a solid landing she saw one of her attack finally hit its target. He raised his arms making a 'x' to cover his face when the small boulder made contact he was pushed a few feet backwards.

"You brat!" He spat, flame engulfed his hands as they fell to his side and her eyes widen. A bit of fear creeped up on her making a reach for her clear mind that was starting to fog up with outrageous out comes from the fight.

The red fire only grew and she took a shaking step back.

_Earth is the element of substance. _Tenzin had said.


	12. Chapter 12

She should have seen it coming, or at least felt the heat quick enough so she could have moved out-of-the-way. But it didn't happen like that. She was holding her own against the fire bender she was fighting, yet without her knowing one of his friends had seen the confrontation. Sunako had pushed the man back so he was against a wall. Then an ugly grin broke out on his face. Behind the girl, another man broke away from his own fight and threw a large ball of flame in her direction.

The first thing she noticed was the white-hot pain.

...

Lin stood in the middle of the hallway, a feeling of dread blossomed within her and for some strange reason everything seem to look darker, something was going to happen, but she didn't know how to feel about it.

She shook her head rushing towards the door that her daughter had just walked out of. As soon as the doors were thrown open, an all out war was being fought right before her eyes. Luckily Tenzin was within the groups of fighters trying to restore order within the walls of the palace.

Lin rushed to his side and started to fight as soon as she stopped. Wires shot out of her armor wrapping themselves around men's waist. With all her strength she threw them up in the air and then flinging then right back down to the earth she so well manipulated.

"Tenzin have you seen Sunako? She ran out here to fight." The Chief screamed over the racket. Her eyes scanned over the many fighting bodies, trying to find a head of thick brown hair. But she had such no luck. How could she have let her _own _daughter go and fight? Why didn't she stop her?

The air bending master stole a glance at his ex-lover seeing the worry and fear in her beautiful green eyes. "You mean the Queen's daughter?! Why did you let her out here?! She can get hurt!" After the sudden out burst from the air bender, he too looked frantically for the girl. Hoping that the girl was nowhere to be seen and safety inside the walls of the palace. However when neither of then caught sight of her, that is when Lin was starting to panic. The most horrible case scenarios traveling through her mind. Her over active imagination making her cringe.

"Tenzin I can't see her!" The panic in the woman was starting to change into anger, denial, fear, and then guilt.

"Where the hell is she!" She screamed. "Lin what in the world...? What has gotten into you?" He reached out towards the distraught woman, seeing if he can somehow comfort her. She moved away from him, once again her eye scanning the area.

"You don't understand I can't lose her again! Not if I have something to say about it!" Her once loud voice turn into something low and deadly, filled with determination. Tenzin's eyes widen. Confusion written all over his face. So many questions swam through his mind.

"What are you talking about?"

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to go find Sunako before something happen to her.

Then finally, she saw her, she fighting a good fight and from what Lin could see she was in no way hurt and that made a heavy weight lift up from her shoulders, but sadly the moment was short-lived.

One moment Sunako was fine, she was fighting like a warrior, however with her back still turned a ball of bright red light was shot at her, covering her entire back in flames.

She fell to the ground on all fours, a blood wrenching scream escaped her lips as the flames ate away at the fabric of her tank top then at her very flesh. The man she was fighting laughed and walked towards the injured girl. With a strong kick he hit her side sending her flying, her burned back hitting the wall he was forced up against. Another scream was heard and that is was snapped Lin into action.

"You bastard!"


	13. Chapter 13

**This is not the end of the story, or should it I'm not sure tell me what you think. Oh and if I do continue would you guys like if I rewrote season four so Sunako was apart of the story line. Tell me down on the comments below thank you guys for reading and I love you all. Don't forget to comment and favorite and follow if you enjoyed the story. WARNING GRAMMAR IS NOT MY STRONG SUIT.**

* * *

The screaming wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't block the sound out. Trembling fingers ran through silver hair and tears threaten to escape her green eyes.

"Lin, she's going to be alright...please try and relax." Suyin stood next to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare tell me to relax or to calm down, do you hear the ways she's screaming in there and I can't do anything to stop it. For hours Sunako has been screaming in pain." Anger made itself evident on her face and her brows scrunched up, her eyes narrowed and her lips were drawn back into a snarl. "I will not calm down until I see my daughter again."

_"Lin, what has gotten into you?" Before she could rush to her daughter's side a strong hand stopped her, pulling her back by her upper arm. She made a threatening sound at the back of her throat the sound very mush like a growl and she spoke to him in a deadly tone. _

_"Let go of me that's my daughter is over there." She ripped her arm from his grip and he looked at her with pure shock written all over his face, he was a smart man and Lin knew that he was going to be able to put two and two together. At that moment her biggest secret was unraveled and she couldn't have cared less. All that was on her mind wad that she needed to get to her daughter's side. _

_"Sunako!" She had screamed. _

The door Lin was standing next to open to show a tired looked Kya. A look of relief washed over Lin but the feeling was short-lived when she saw the look that she was given by the older woman. "How is she, is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure the burns are really bad and I couldn't sedate her in fear that she wouldn't wake up if I did. The healing progress was painful and she tried to move, making the parts of her back that did scab over from my first attempt of healing, to open. Because of that she lost a lot of blood and I had to resort to simple bandages." She closed the door and turn to face the sisters who at this point were starting to lose hope in the well-being of Sunako. "Her body is in a very weak state and she got a fever half way through. In all honesty I don't think she's going to be able to survive." Kya didn't dare look at Lin as she let the flood gate swing open. Tears ran down her face and the cries of despair that flowed from her filled the hallway. Her legs gave out and her sister caught her.

Kya felt guilt for not trying her hardest to heal her friend's daughter. It was still a shock, but she still made it her priority to try to save the girl.

_Sunkao laid a few feet behind Lin who took a fighting stance and did her hardest to protect the injured girl. Minutes passed by, that felt like hours, until to whole royal guard took charge of the fight. That gave everyone who was fighting since the beginning a chance to take refuge within the palace walls. So as soon as Lin knew what was going on she ran to her daughter's side and scooped her up. _

_A scream from Sunako made her ears ring. She whispered her apologies and ran to the great double doors. They swung open and Tenzin appeared out of nowhere taking Sunako from her arms and rushing her to Kya. With one look from the water bender they both stole a glance at Lin. She ran towards the two of them and didn't dare look away from her child, who was fisting Tenzin's rode in agony. _

"Please tell me that you can do something more Kya!?" Suyin begged as she held her sister.

Kya shook her head, he own tears making themselves known. "I can't do anything in fear of making it that much worse." Finally she took a look at Lin and her face fell as she saw the usually strong woman crumble into nothing more than a weeping mess.

"I'm so sorry, really I am if I could do anything to help I would do it in a heart beat." With that she turned away and walked to where everyone else was gathered. Her brothers stayed behind while the new team Avatar had fled back to Republic City, in fear of Korra's wellbeing.

"I'm going to lose her again! Oh my spirit I don't I can do this all over again." Her voice was small and shaking, her eyes were wide with fear. "I need to see her." Was all she said.

_After Sunako was rushed to her to her room. Erza a gotten wind of what happen to her daughter and didn't leave her side at all until she was forced to go make a public announcement to her people stating that the Fire Nation was in no way in danger of collapse. _

_Lin however_ _was forced by Tenzin into answering some very hard questions. "Were you saying the truth when you said she was your daughter." She didn't answer right away so the tension only mounted onto the situation. _

_"Lin answer me! Is that girl your daughter?" His voice rose and his face became flush with anger and fear. _

_She looked the man in the eye, her own fear was clear but not of her life changing confession but of the life that was hanging on the thin line of life and death just a few doors away. "Yes, Tenzin, Sunako is my daughter." The look that passed over his face broke her heart. She knew that deep down his own question was answered for him a while ago, but he just needed confirmation. Deep down he prayed that he wasn't who he thought he was. Not out of disgust but of the guilt that was going to surly follow after the second confession made itself know. _

_"She's you daughter, Tenzin." _

Slowly she open the door with shaking hands and the sight before her made fresh tears slide down her cheek. Sunako laid on her bed covered in bandages that were trying to keep her back from further injury. Bloody rags litter the floor, and the bowl that held the water that Kya was using to heal the girl had also had become an ugly red. Sweat covered her brow and her hair was spread across her pillow, it too was cover in sweat and water. Her eyes her closed and her fist was fisting the covers at her sides in pain.

Lin moved closer to her and when she made it to the side of the bed she took a scorching hot hand in hers. She took a knee and brought the small hand to her lips kissing the knuckle. "Sunako you have to listen to me...You are going to be okay and you are going to get through this. I will not losee you again. If it means I have to go to the spirit world myself and get you back, them so be it." Lin held onto her daughter's hand tighter and her eyes fluttered open. The older woman jumped up and cupped her daughter's cheek. The high temperature making her wince.

"Mom?" The girl choked, however as soon her mind registered the pain her back was causing her, her back arched and she cried out. Lin gently let go of her hand and cheek to be able to push her back down onto the mattress. "It hurts make it stop!" She cried again.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Then she saw it, some herds that Kya had left. Quickly she made it with whatever clean water she could find and to her luck there was a clean pitcher right by the foot of the bed. She wasn't able to heat it however, but there was a candle that she used in desperation. As soon as the water was hot enough she made the tea and placed the cup to her daughter's lips. She drank it slowly wincing as the hot water burned her tongue.

Minutes later the pain was slowly leaving her and the tea was making her body go numb. Her eyes grew heavy and Sunako felt her mother once again take her hand. "Mom I'm tired..." She whispered.

"Then go to sleep my little badger mole." Silent tears fell from her shut eyes and she clutched the small hand to her cheek pressing a light kiss to the hot knuckle. "Go to sleep and I'll see you when you wake up, I promise." Sadly that was going to be a promise that Lin Bei Fong was going to have to break as soon as her daughter closed her eyes.

"Can you sing my a song, please." She turned her head slowly to look at her mother and she gave her a small lazy smile. Lin let out a small laugh through her tears. "I'm a horrible singer kid."

"I don't care..." Was all she said after she closed her eyes waiting for the song. Lin gave up and she too closed her eyes she took a deep breath and began to sing her daughter to sleep for the first time.

_You took me to your favorite place on earth._

_To see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth._

_Our fingers trace in circles around it history._

_We brushed our hands right back in time through centuries._

_As I held you down, I said. _

_I'll see you in the future when we're older._

_And when we are full of stories to be told._

_Cross my heart and hope to die. _

_I'll see you with your laughter lines. _

_Changes on your hand and on your face oh, oh._

_Memories are mapped out by the lines well trace._

_As I held you down, I said. _

_I'll see you in the future when we're older. _

_And we are full of stories to be told._

_Cross my heart and hope to die. _

_I'll see you with your laughter lines. _

More tears fell from her eyes wetting her daughter's hand. Her voice shook, but Sunako still had a smile on her face as her mother sang.

_Ashen faces in cold breeze._

_Ashen faces in cold breeze. _

_All the stories you will leave._

_All the stories you will leave._

_I'll see you in the future when we're older._

_and we are full of stories to be told._

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_I'll see you with your laughter lines._

_I'll see you in the future when we're old._

_I'll see you in the future when we're old._

As she finished the song she thought that sooner or later she would see her daughter again when they were both older and full of stories to tell one another either it be in this life or the next. They are family and connected by blood, meaning that they would never leave each other's side. She open her eyes to see Sunako no longer smiling her head had fallen to the side, her weak grip on her mother's hand slacked as it slipped right through Lin's fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello my dear friends, now here we are on the final chapter of this story that I am proud to have written. Thank you for all your support they mean the world to me. All the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite, thank you. Also a thank you to those who just read out of pure curiosity. You are all amazing creatures. This was the story of a mother given a second chance at a life with her daughter, and now this is how it ends.**_

* * *

"Wake up! Sunako, wake up! Please!" She was screaming, jumping to her feet. She pulled the girl closer to her and she was too distracted to notice the weak rise and fall of her chest. The worst thoughts a mother could think of were racing through her mind.

_"Sunako!" _She screamed one last time, until she felt two strong hands pull her away from the girl. The tears blurred her vision, but she tried to fight them, who ever they were, but their hold on her became that much stronger. "Let go of me, I need to be with my daughter, damn it!" She screamed, getting spun around, away from the supposedly dead girl. Her hands rested on a strong chest and the colors red, and orange surrounded her and then a bit of blue flew past the corner of her eye.

"Lin, you need to calm down!" Tenzin pleaded. His arms wrapped around her and she clung to him for dear life.

"She's alright, she's just unconscious." A soft voice spoke behind her. Kya placed a delicate hand on Sunako's forehead and a smile of relief made its way to her lips. "I can heal her now, properly. She's going to be okay." She saw the empty tea-cup and concluded that Lin gave the sleeping herds Kya herself was too scared to use on the girl. Now it looked like it was just what she needed. "The herbs made her go to sleep, a heavy one at that."

Lin froze in shock and then she spun around pushing away from Tenzin, as soon as her eyes once again landed on her daughter, she saw the rise and fall of her chest and how her nostrils would flare with every intake of breath. "Sunako..." She spoke the word as if it was the most beautiful thing in all the four nations.

"See, Lin she is going to be alright our daughter is going to live. Now please let's go and give my sister a chance to heal Sunako's wounds." The relief that was in Tenzin's voice was shocking, but most of all it was what he said. He call the girl on the bed his daughter and he sounded as if he knew her all her life and that not once did he break Lin's heart. He made it sound as if they were a family.

Tenzin was a man who when faced with one of his mistakes, he would do anything to make it better again and now he had the chance to fix the biggest mistake in his life. Now he needed to make sure that Sunako was going to be okay and raise her just like he would had wanted her to be raised. Yes, he knew that it was a little too late, but he had the right to try.

However the fear that was growing within him at the thought of telling his wife and his children was starting to take a toll on him.

"Thank you so much!" Lin said, her voice still raw with emotions. Now that he was brought back to the real world, he pulled Lin away and left the room with her still in his grasp, where her sister was waiting, just outside of the room. As soon as she saw her older sister she lunged at her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Tenzin took this as his sign to leave and so he did, but not before he stole one last at glance at the closed-door. There was a very important person that he needed to talk to.

"Lin are you alright I heard screaming and I feared the worst!" Suyin looked with a worried face at her older sister.

All Lin did was wipe away any stray tears that might have fallen and gave her sister a smile. "It was just a false alarm, Sunako is going to be alright.

_**One month later**_

"I'm going to miss you so much Sunako!" Erza said, she held her daughter closer.

"I'll miss you too mom! I love you so much, I promise that I'll come and visit as much as I can." A few tears rolled down the girl's cheek, but a smile was on her lips.

"Make sure to call me at the end of every week so I know what's going on. If you need anything I'm right here, whatever you want." Erza pulled Sunako away and had her at arm's length. When her eyes landed on her, pride and unconditional love was what she hoped the young one saw.

"I know mom and I promise." She smiled up at her mom and leaned forward placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be back I promise!" With one last farewell she turned around and rushed to the air ship where all her important belongings were being kept for the ride back to Republic City. She turned back once to look at her home, trying keep it forever in her mind. The wind blew her hair into her face and she raised her hand but not to keep her hair in place, but to wave a goodbye.

However it wasn't a real goodbye. If she said that, it would mean never seeing her mother ever again and that was never going to happen. A 'see you soon.' was far more appropriate.

"I love you!" She screamed as the engine fired up. She ran up the stairs, right as she made it to the top and set foot inside the air ship the doors closed behind her.

A feeling of panic creeped up on her and she ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the nearest window. Her mother was still standing where she left her with a hand in the air waving. From where she stood she knew that Erza was shedding a few tears.

Sunako smiled feeling a bit of contentment as she pressed her home against the cool glass. She truly was going to miss her home, but it was time for her to no longer wear a mask and find who she truly was, something that she wouldn't have been able to accomplished if she stayed in the fire nation a place of heat and flame, no place for a person with the earth within their very soul.

"I'll come back I promise." She whispered one last time. Sunako was glued to the window until she no longer was able to see her mother, only the far mountains tips hidden away with the help of white clouds.

"Kid? How are you feeling? No second thoughts I hope." Behind her Lin leaned against the wall of the air ship with her arms crossed over her chest.

Yes, a small smile was on her lips, but that did nothing to mask the worry in her eyes at the thought that her daughter didn't want to go with her to Republic City with her.

However, those thoughts were extinguished as soon as she saw the girl turn around with a smile as bright as the sun. "Never, I'm a Beifong after all." She mocked her mother pose and laughed.

Lin shook her head and untangled her arms.

As soon as she was at arm's length away from her Sunako. She placed a hand on her shoulder, the other tucked a stray strand of brown locks behind a small ear. The same hand moved to cup a smooth cheek. Sunako only smiled and leaned against her touch.

_She truly did grow up to become an amazing young woman._ Lin thought.

"I promise that no matter what, I will always be there to protect you! I'll always be there to make sure you're okay." She pulled the girl harshly against her chest to hide her face of guilt and shame. Lin knew that she should have done everything she just said the moment that Sunako was placed in her arms for the first time, but she had a second chance and that was what mattered.

"I know mom, now let's go home."


End file.
